This application relates to structures and materials of contact lenses, and associated fabrication processes.
Contact lenses may be colored to exhibit certain colors. Some colored contact lenses, however, produce an unnatural appearance to the eyes. Hence, there is a need for colored contact lenses that give a natural appearance to the eyes. Various designs of contact lenses have been proposed in an attempt to achieve a natural appearance to the eyes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,953, for example, describes colored contact lenses having a non-opaque pupil section and a colored pattern in the iris section for a natural appearance.